1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and particularly to an electronic device with an exception handling mechanism, a system, and a method capable of testing an exception handling mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as smart phones, electronic readers, and computers, usually have exception handling mechanism. For example, when the electronic device to crash or displays the “blue screen of death”, the electronic device can be restarted due to the exception handling mechanism. To guarantee that the exception handling mechanism of the electronic devices works well, a related test for the exception handling mechanism is needed before the electronic devices leave the factory. The method for testing the exception handling mechanism of related art is to simulate an abnormal event by the electronic device itself to trigger the electronic device to run the exception handling mechanism, and detect whether the electronic device is restarted to determine whether the exception handling mechanism works well. However, such method is only capable of testing the exception handling mechanism when the electronic device is already running within an operating system environment. If the electronic device is booting up, the electronic device cannot simulate the abnormal event and the exception handling mechanism cannot be tested.
Therefore, an electronic device, a method, and a system, for testing an exception handling mechanism, to overcome the described limitations are thus needed.